Grumpcade
Grumpcade is a series on the Game Grumps channel, in which a combination of two to four of the Game Grumps or guests play a console game. History Grumpcade was first teased by the Game Grumps at a panel. It debuted on January 14th, 2015 with "Super Smash Bros for Wii U", where it was revealed that Grumpcade would feature any combination of two to four of the Grumps playing console games. It was also revealed that the show would feature guests, making it a sort of successor to Guest Grumps as well. Jared "ProJared" Knabenbauer was later revealed to be the first guest on Grumpcade, debuting in "Slippery Butts". Brian was inducted as a member of the Game Grumps, as well as a Grumpcade cast member, debuting in "Burger Time". Format The format of Grumpcade is nearly identical to those of Game Grumps, Steam Train, and Steam Rolled. Like Game Grumps, the show features console games. However, similar to Steam Train and Steam Rolled, the show can feature any combination of two to four of any of the Game Grumps, not just Arin and Danny. Grumpcade occasionally features guests. Grumpcade differs from Guest Grumps as it features Grumps besides Arin and Danny hosting with the guest, as well as that Grumpcade tends to have guests from within the YouTube community, as opposed to Guest Grumps which features celebrity guests. Episodes of Grumpcade were usually uploaded in the middle slot on the Grumps' daily schedule, at approximately noon PST, sandwiched between episodes of Game Grumps. Grumpcade episodes have decreased in overall frequency since the start of 2017, due to the elimination of the middle slot. Cast Game Grumps * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Suzy * Brian * Matt * Ryan Guests * ProJared * Commander Holly * Markiplier * Jirard The Completionist * Octopimp * Matt of Super Best Friends * Woolie of Super Best Friends * SoloTravelBlog * Miles Luna * Comic Book Girl 19 * Ray Narvaez Jr. * Nathan Barnatt * Oney * Boyinaband * Jacksepticeye * Jimmy Whetzel * Strippin * Ding Dong * Julian * Ninja Audrey Games Played Series * Super Monkey Ball (5 episodes) (Arin, Ross & Barry) * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (3 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * Yoshi's Story (4 episodes) (Arin & Barry) * Vice: Project Doom (8 episodes) (Ross & Jared) * Star Wars Episode I: Racer (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (3 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (20 episodes) (Arin & Ross) * Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (4 episodes) (Barry & Suzy) * Pokémon Snap (11 episodes) (Ross & Jared) * Mario Party 10 (7 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Super Mario Kart (7 episodes) (Ross & Mark) * Brutal Mario World (10 episodes) (Arin & Mark) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (18 episodes) (Arin, Ross & Jirard) * James Bond Jr. (3 episodes) (Ross & Mark) * Metal Gear (9 episodes) (Ross, Barry & Jared) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (4 episodes) (Ross, Jared & Jirard) * Pokémon Art Academy (35 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (6 episodes) (Ross & Holly) * Runbow (3 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (Arin & Suzy) * The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry & Brian) * Dr. Mario (4 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Brian) * Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary (6 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry, Brian & Holly) * God Hand (13 episodes) (Arin, Ross & Alex) * Skylanders: Superchargers (7 episodes) (Arin & Suzy) * Classic Concentration (2 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (6 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Suzy & Dustin) * Spelunky (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry, Brian & Miles) * Oddworld: Abe’s Oddysee (7 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Bust-a-Move Universe (3 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Tetris Axis (3 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage (5 episodes) (Arin & Ross) * Barbie and Her Sisters Puppy Rescue (2 episodes) (Ross & Suzy) * Monster High: New Ghoul in School (1 episode) (Ross & Suzy) * Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade (2 episodes) (Ross & Brian) * Babysitting Mama (2 episodes) (Suzy & Brian) * Carnival Games: Mini-Golf (3 episodes) (Suzy & Brian) * The Adventures of Rad Gravity (6 episodes) (Arin & Brian) * Pokkén Tournament (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Pac-Man Fever (5 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Ghostbusters: The Video Game (3 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * The Jackbox Party Pack 2 (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (12 episodes) (Ross & Ray) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2 episodes) (Ross, Barry & Chris) * Jet Grind Radio (8 episodes) (Ross & Dave) * Frogger: The Great Quest (3 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Shadows of the Damned (3 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Seán) * NES Remix Pack (5 episodes) (Arin, Barry & ) * No Man's Sky (4 episodes) (Barry, Brian, Matt & Ryan) * Pepsiman (9 episodes) (Ross & Jimmy) * Bound (6 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * EarthBound (31 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (15 episodes) (Ross & Sam) * Tamagotchi Party On! (3 episodes) (Barry & Suzy) * Birthday Party Bash (3 episodes) (Barry & Suzy) * Ty The Tasmanian Tiger (4 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Miitopia (16 episodes) (Ross, Jimmy & Holly) * Splatoon 2 (3 episodes) (Ross, Barry, Holly & Jimmy) * Old School RuneScape (9 episodes) (Arin, Matt & Ryan) One-offs * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Arin, Ross & Barry) * Daedalian Opus (Arin & Barry) * Game & Wario (Arin, Ross, Suzy & Holly) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Ross & Jared) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (1v1) (Ross & Barry) * Dragon Ball XenoVerse (Arin & Ross) * Trog (Ross & Jared) * Digimon Rumble Arena (Arin & Ross) * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (Arin & Ross) * Great Valley Racing Adventure (Arin & Ross) * SlashDash (Arin, Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Battle Stadium D.O.N (Arin & Ross) * Drawn to Life (Arin & Ross) * Space Camp (Ross & Holly) * BurgerTime (Arin, Danny & Brian) * Elevator Action (Arin, Barry & Brian) * Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (Ross, Barry & Brian) * Spider-Man 3 (Arin, Danny, Matt & Woolie) * Karate Champ (Barry & Brian) * Whomp 'Em (Barry & Brian) * Wipeout 3 (Ross & Suzy) * Catwoman (Danny, Brian & Danika) * Detective Barbie: The Mystery Cruise (Danny & Danika) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Ross & Jirard) * The Cat in the Hat (Barry & Brian) * Sushi Go-Round (Barry & Brian) * Crazy Taxi (Barry & Brian) * Push Me Pull You (Arin, Barry, Suzy & Brian) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Revisited) (Ross & Barry) * WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game (Arin & Nathan) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Revisited) (Ross & Barry) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Revisited) (Ross & Barry) * Dragon Rage (Barry & Brian) * Circus Games (Arin, Matt & Ryan) * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Ross & Brian) * Chambara (Ross & Barry) * Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure (Ross & Jimmy) * Mario Super Sluggers (Barry & Brian) * Thumper (Barry & Brian) * Fantasy Aquarium World (Barry & Suzy) * Star Trek Legacy (Ross, Suzy & Holly) * The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' (Arin, Chris, Julian, Ding Dong)'' * Sonic Shuffle'' (Arin, Chris, Julian, Ding Dong)'' * Robot Party (Brian & Audrey) * Plants vs. Zombies (Brian & Audrey) Gallery Trivia * Despite being featured in the Grumpcade intro, Danny would not appear on Grumpcade until November 5th, 2015, nearly 10 months after the show's debut. * Nintendo-based YouTuber Jwittz, aka Josh Wittenkeller, has expressed interest in being a guest on Grumpcade.https://twitter.com/TheJWittz/status/612700971429302272 Arin showed interest in this proposal.https://twitter.com/egoraptor/status/612756777415741440 Despite this, as of December 2018, nothing has come of it. * Even though the show is based around playing console games, the Game Grumps played the PC versions of Spelunky, The Jackbox Party Pack 2, and Chambara during their playthroughs of these games. * Runescape appears to be the final Grumpcade series, as it ended in January 2018. As of June 2019, no new Grumpcade episode has come out, likely due to it not fitting in with the new visual style. References Category:Series